Should Have Seen It...
by Mongoose2
Summary: uh oh! Omi I captured by Swartz and they're smiling. That's a problem! I can't think of a good summary for it so just read it! It's funny and I loved writing it! Have fun!
1. I should have seen it coming

I should have seen it coming….  
  
By Muzai and Yuuzai (Two-girls-a-cat-and-a-dog is their pen name on ff.net) and Mongoose  
  
****************************  
  
Muzai and Yuuzai's note:  
  
This little story came about when I was lying in bed on a cold Sunday morning talking to my sister. We thought it out and chalked it up to  
  
A. our silliness,  
  
B. the amount of sugar in our tea and  
  
C. the fact that we were both functioning on about 1-3 hours of sleep.  
  
I would like to thank my sister for drinking the highly sweetened tea and for not falling asleep .I would also like to thank and apologize to my friends who can now repeat the first 2 paragraphs by heart...  
  
I mean you two, Tama-chan and Lia-chan  
  
I would also like to thank……my mother for not sending me to the mental ward…  
  
I would also like to thank Koyasu-sama for letting me borrow the boys……  
  
I don't own them…  
  
I promise to give them back when I'm done……….  
  
Therefore, on with the story.  
  
Summary: When a kitty gets caught and Swartz wants to play will the rest of wieß make it in time…… .Or will our little kitten be subjected to Farfello's very own makeover?  
  
*******  
  
Mongoose note: As mentioned above I do indeed know the first two paragraphs by heart. Yuuzai started reading them, and when we laughed, she just wouldn't stop, even when it wasn't funny anymore. Then, things got way, way worse.  
  
Mongoose had an idea. Oh shit.  
  
Anyway, after that, it was me and Yuuzai shooting ideas back and forth for a sequel all day, and because Yuuzai and Muzai are really nice, they offered me the chance to write them ^_^.  
  
The first three weren't written by me, though it should be noted that I did change some things like grammar and a couple things that didn't make sense, or when I just HAD to put in more detail (I'm sorry, but I just love descriptive writing)  
  
I am shamefully (but secretly proud of) responsible for a great deal of the "purse scene" as we call it (you'll know it when you read it, trust me) though I believe Yuuzai helped with a lot it, if I recall, but whatever, it's all good fun, right?  
  
Anyway, on to the fic……!  
  
I'd like to give a really huge thanks to Muzai and Yuuzai for letting me write this! (Please don't be mad at me for all the changes I made to this!) I think this is a great fic and they get major credit for coming up with it and for bugging me to finish it and just being awesome friends! Thanks guys!  
  
Just in case you were one of my early readers I referred to Yuuzai and Muzai and "Ichi and Go" but they hated to pen name I gave them so we came up with Yuuzai, which means "Guilt"(she's our Schuldich fan) and Muzai which means "Innocence"(she's our Tot fan) in Japanese.  
  
**********  
  
Omi was not pleased.  
  
Well, if you were a member of Wieß and you were caught by Swartz you wouldn't be pleased either. But if you weren't a member of Wieß and you were caught by Swartz you wouldn't have a problem….  
  
Unless they were smiling. But Omi was a member of Wieß and they were smiling.  
  
Therefore, Omi had a problem.  
  
Omi was tied to a chair. It was a very uncomfortable chair, if it had ever possessed any cushion of any kind it was not evident, but it was very sturdy. It was hard polished oak, intricately carved to look as if its legs were animal's feet. Feet with talons. It was a nice chair.  
  
Omi Gulped.  
  
The light shown down from the lamp above him. It was all but blinding to the young florist-assassin. It made everything above the lamp hard to see and everything bellow it sharply defined. Which was why Omi had been forced to note the taloned feet on his chair. Unfortunately he was having trouble discerning his captors from the lamp glare. He could barely make out the members of Swartz around him. From what he could see Schuldich was standing before him with a half smirk on his face. Farfello was off to his left licking one of his blasted knives. Nagi stood at the wall to the right of Schuldich, with his arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face. Crawford was leaning against the door, gazing off into the unknown somewhere to Nagi's right with a dispassionate expression on his face.  
  
Omi, feeling unusually helpless but determined not to show it, called out stubbornly, "I'm not telling you anything."  
  
Schuldich's smirk broadened fractionally "Oh, really?" He said, sounding smug.  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't try," Nagi stated, smirking.  
  
'I'm not getting out of this one easy, am I?' Omi thought.  
  
/No/ was Schuldich's mental reply to Omi's unvoiced question.  
  
Omi, with unusual clarity, sensed impending doom.  
  
"Torture hurts god" Farfello laughed, splitting his lip with the knife. Omi watched with morbid fascination as the Irishmen's blood slowly welled up in the small wound and then lazily dripped to the white carpeted floor.  
  
"Yes it does, doesn't it?" Nagi replied, deliberately encouraging Farfello.  
  
"We can't torture him. He's too easy to torture" Schuldich smirked, cupping Omi's chin delicately in one of his calloused palms.  
  
"I don't see why not…" muttered Nagi, who'd apparently been looking forward to it.  
  
"Aren't you Mamo-chan?" said Schuldich, ignoring Nagi's compliant.  
  
Omi's eyes narrowed at the sound of the name.  
  
"Taketori Mamoru is dead" he hissed  
  
"Actually you look very much alive" Nagi murmured softly, sly smirk returning as he decided it was much more fun to torture Bombay with his past then to physically torment him.  
  
Schuldich frowned, tilted his head at Omi. Then his eyes lit up and he nodded, as if just seeing him (and the entire situation) in a whole new light. His lips curved into a seductive smirk. "Your too cute for your own good Katzchen. That has to stop," purred Schuldich, caressing Omi's cheek with his thumb, maintaining his smirk all the while.  
  
"Makeovers hurt god," Farfello suggested, giggling.  
  
"Just leave him alive" Crawford commanded, not really caring what his teammates did to their captive, as long as he could still answer questions once they'd had their fun.  
  
Omi shivered in fear as three members of Swartz advanced on him, Farfello giggling insanely, Nagi smirking arrogantly down at him and Schuldich beckoned at him with his index finger suggestively. Oh shit.  
  
At that exact moment the wooden door (on which Crawford had been leaning) crashed inward causing Crawford to slam to the floor.  
  
Ken Hidaka was the first one threw the door, but not by choice. Unfortunately he misjudged the impact tolerance of the door, which, unlike the chair, was not sturdy. As the door crashed in unexpectantly on the first slam from Ken's shoulder he stumbled in after it, tripping and falling over a downed Crawford. He landed flat on his face atop the mostly white carpet (now dotted red from Farfello's blood)  
  
Farfello, without a moment's hesitation, pounced upon Siberian as he entered the room. As Ken struggled to get up Farfello straddled his waist and began to merrily cut away the fabric of Ken's favorite shirt, for which Ken was NOT happy.  
  
Abyssinian leapt at Crawford, who simply stepped out of the way. Aya crouched, preparing to lunge again at the calm leader of Swartz.  
  
Schuldich stood, looking amused as Balinese struggled to free Omi from the rope that bound him to the prestigious chair they'd put him in. He would wait.  
  
Nagi crossed his arms feeling left out. He wanted to fight too. Alas his fellow Swartz members had already engaged all the available Wieβ members in battle. Oh well, there would be other battles…  
  
Ken struggled against Farfello's vice-like grip on his throat, Farfello continued to laugh insanely and cut away his shirt.  
  
Aya continued to futilely lunge and slash at Crawford with his Katana, but with Crawford's postcognitvie abilities made it was near impossible to hit him, as he always knew what move one would make next .  
  
Yoji, after freeing Omi, circled facing Schuldich.  
  
Schuldich smiled. This had been what he'd been waiting for. He liked fighting Balinese, but it was the mental battles they had that he enjoyed the most. Yoji tried to ignored the mental taunts and swung his wire forward. Schuldich, prepared for the attack, lunged to the side and lashed out with his knife.  
  
Omi, now free, faced off against Nagi. However he quickly realized he had no weapon. He quickly glanced around for something to use against his opponent. Finding nothing he grabbed the (sturdy)chair and threw it at him. Nagi didn't even open his eyes. The chair slammed in to the invisible force field surrounding himself that he had built and the ornate chair shattered. Nagi's eye's widened. He hadn't realized Bombay was that strong. Nagi smirked to himself, thinking, 'still, he's not match for me' and opened his eyes just in time to see Omi's impressive right hook. Nagi staggered back and brought his hand up to touch his face gingerly.  
  
"You hit me" he stammered, surprise and outrage showing in his voice  
  
The young telekinetic leapt at the surprisingly strong assassin screaming like a mad man er……..like Farfie.  
  
Their struggle degenerated from a battle of highly trained assassins to a high school cat fight, complete with hair pulling and name calling.  
  
"Whiney baby!" taunted Nagi.  
  
"Crawford's whore!" Omi countered  
  
"Spawn of Taketori!...wha? Hey! I am not!"  
  
"Shi ne" Omi screamed before punching Nagi in the forehead, sending him crashing to the floor.  
  
Yoji wiped the blood from his cheek and glared at the crouching Schuldich. Trying very hard not to think about what he was doing he aimed a kick at Schuldich, which, surprisingly, hit it's target and sent Schuldich flying into the wall with a crack.  
  
Aya glared at Crawford and stepped back hissing, "Dog of the Taketori."  
  
Aya send his boot threw the window beside him, shattering it and leaping threw it in one fluid motion, followed closely by the members of Wieß.  
  
*********  
  
Schuldich stood clutching his ribs as Nagi struggled to rise from the floor. "Never…. call Bombay……Taketori," Nagi wheezed.  
  
Crawford sighed as Farfello giggled insanely, still atop a now unconscious Ken Hidaka "Catching kitties hurts god," he stated.  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Nagi, curiously.  
  
"He bit me. I hit him. Hard." Farfello stated happily.  
  
"Oh," was all Nagi choose to say.  
  
The members of Swartz looked at each other briefly, before turning to the cackling Irishman, who was calmly perched upon the unconscious Ken.  
  
Schuldich smirked even as he brought his hand to his injured ribs, saying "At least we kept one, so the battle wasn't a total loss."  
  
Nagi rubbed his quickly bruising cheek.  
  
"I should have seen it coming." Crawford mumbled irtable, annoyed that his powers hadn't warned him of this.  
  
*********  
  
Muzai and Yuuzai- Owari  
  
End of I Should Have Seen It Coming  
  
Mongoose: Once again, sorry to Muzai and Yuuzai for changing so much, you can yell at me later, okay?  
  
Hope you liked it mina! If I made any mistakes till me okay? Demonangel600@aol.com 


	2. I never saw it coming

I Never Saw It Coming….  
  
By Muzai and Yuuzai (Two-girls-a-cat-and-a-dog is their pen name of ff.net) and Mongoose  
  
******  
  
Muzai and Yuuzai's note:  
  
Yes… a sequel.  
  
We couldn't leave ken hanging like that…  
  
Well, we could, but that wouldn't be right.  
  
Yes, thanks again to Tama-chan and Lia-chan.  
  
*******  
  
Mongoose's note:  
  
Once again, I have changed a lot of things, but the great foundation (courtesy of Muzai and Yuuzai) remains the same.  
  
Once again major thanks to Muzai and Yuuzai for letting me play in their world and the credit due to them for this fic. Have fun reading! ^_^  
  
Just in case you were one of my early readers I referred to Yuuzai and Muzai and "Ichi and Go" but they hated to pen name I gave them so we came up with Yuuzai, which means "Guilt"(she's our Schuldich fan) and Muzai which means "Innocence"(she's our Tot fan) in Japanese.  
  
********  
  
Ken was not pleased.  
  
Well, if you were a member of Wieß and you were caught by Swartz you wouldn't be pleased either. But if you weren't a member of Wieß and you were caught by Swartz, you wouldn't have a problem…..  
  
Unless they were smiling.  
  
But Ken was a member of Wieß and they were smiling.  
  
Therefore, Ken-kun had a problem.  
  
Ken was tied up. Tied up with chains. His wrists were in cuffs with chains that appeared to be attached to the ceiling. He was of yet unscathed, except for the fact that his shirt and orange sweater were missing. His shirt he didn't care that much about, though the knowledge that it had been cut away from his skin by Farfello's knife was admittedly disturbing. But then, just the thought of being that close to Farfello AND his knives was disturbing in and of itself.  
  
Now his orange sweater he did care about. It just wasn't right for him to be on a mission without it. He hated to admit it, but he felt somewhat naked to be without it.  
  
The members of Swartz had resumed similar positions to the one's they had taken when Ken had gracelessly fallen threw the doorway during Omi's rescue. All except Crawford, that is. He was leaning against the window, this time. He'd occupied the door last time. This time he opted for the window…just in case. Nagi was resting against the wall, glowering at everyone and rubbing a hand against his bruised and swollen cheek. Farfello was off to his right, carving bloody little designs in his cheek with one of his knives. Schuldich was leering down at Ken, smirking, despite his earlier injury to his ribs.  
  
They had changed rooms due to circumstances out of their control, i.e. Ken's destructive entrance threw the door and Aya's melodramatic exit threw the window, leaving both shattered. Ken sighed… 'How am I going to get out of this?'  
  
/Your not going to get out of it/ stated Schuldich, replying to Ken's thought.  
  
'Get the fuck out of my head!' Ken mentally screamed at the telepath  
  
/Gees, no need to yell. Damn, could you have said that any louder? I think my-/  
  
'I can say it much louder if you don't GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!!' threatened Ken, cutting off the German, mid-compliant and awarding him another migraine.  
  
"Hmm…we've got our kitty now what do you suppose we do with him?" Schuldich asked, grinning. He had decided that resorting to conventional conversation was the best course of action in this situation.  
  
Farfello gave him a hopeful and questioning gaze.  
  
"Don't worry, puppy." Nagi replied patting the madman atop the head "You'll get to play with the kitten soon enough," he promised. Nagi had noticed Farfello's fixation with their rival assassin a long time ago, but he had never mentioned it to the others. Now perhaps it would come in handy. Siberian was obviously uncomfortable, if not mildly terrified of the insane assassin.  
  
Ken wriggled nervously.  
  
"They aren't coming for you, you know" Schuldich taunted.  
  
"Oh really?" questioned Ken defiantly.  
  
"Yep…If they were coming, they'd be here by now" he replied casually flipping his bright red hair over his shoulder.  
  
"They probably don't even care you're gone" Nagi added, smirking cruelly down at him.  
  
Ken looked thoughtful, not worried. That bothered Schuldich. Wasn't he at all concerned his friend's wouldn't come? Of course, they probably would, eventually, but everyone has their doubts…or at least, he would, if he were Ken…  
  
Schuldich lightly skimmed the rival assassin's thought, attempting to be subtle, as he did want to get another headache from Siberian's blasted yelling. Odd…all Schuldich could sense from the other man was apprehension… a little fear, but mostly…just trust. Trust in his friends. He was simply convince beyond all else that they would come. They just would, just like the sun would rise, they'd come. Schuldich repressed to urge to sigh wistfully…to trust like that…  
  
But no, that sort of trust to was foolish.  
  
***  
  
"It was left," Aya stated in a tone that clearly said no argument.  
  
"Are you sure this time Aya?" Omi pressed, ignoring the warning in the older man's tone.  
  
Aya gave the young man a frigid glare "Yes," he growled.  
  
"Maybe we should ask for directions," suggested Yoji, an innocently look plastered on his face, a smirk quivering just beneath it.  
  
"NO!!" Both Omi and Aya said that the same time, turning all their frustration on Yoji in twin scorching glares.  
  
"Geez, Aya, Omi, calm down, I just suggested….." Yoji protested futilely.  
  
"This isn't the time for a pick up Yoji," Omi scolded.  
  
Aya simply continued to glare at him.  
  
"Then what is?" ventured Yoji, going against all instincts of self- preservation.  
  
"Yo-tan!!!!!" Omi screamed in frustration.  
  
Aya continued to glare.  
  
***  
  
"Actually their probably just lost, or Yoji stopped for a pickup," Ken finally replied.  
  
"You're really calm about this" Schuldich mused, genuinely curious, "Why?"  
  
"Well, maybe I have faith in my friends, or maybe I know something you don't," Ken suggested, leaving either answer open for speculation.  
  
Ken grinned "You're the evil physic mastermind here, you tell me."  
  
That caught Schuldich completely by surprise. He blinked, at a loss for words (for once). No one had ever offered him permission to read their thoughts before. Not too many people even knew about his abilities. /First your yelling at me to get out, now your inviting me in. Gees, make up your mind, Hidaka/ Schuldich thought at Ken. When he didn't reply Schuldich continued to ponder the man distractedly.  
  
Unfortunately, Ken chose that exact same moment to strike. Ken, unable to use his hand, leap off the floor in one fluid motion and swung a kick into Schuldich's stomach. Schuldich crumpled to the floor in a heap.  
  
Farfie giggled as Nagi tried not to and settled for just smirking.  
  
Crawford remained impassive.  
  
Schuldich remained on the floor.  
  
Ken wore a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
A few minutes later, the Germen telepath struggled to his feet. He leveled an accusing glare at Crawford. "You saw that coming didn't you?" he accused, pointing a finger at him.  
  
Crawford smirked.  
  
The winded redhead turned to Ken, his jade eyes gleaming with the promise of much pain and violence for that little stunt.  
  
"Schuldich," Crawford hissed.  
  
The angered germen whipped around, "What?" he said in venomous tones.  
  
"The door."  
  
Schuldich blinked, Nagi and Farfello were already positioned to attack… he, however was not.  
  
He spared a moment and scanned the outside of the room for a presence.  
  
Crawford was right. Standing outside was Balinese and Bombay. /But, where is Abyssinian?!/  
  
Schuldich turned to voice his thoughts on the subject of a missing Aya Fujimiya, but he never got the chance.  
  
Aya crashed through the window, the one Crawford had been leaning on and Crawford slammed to the floor.  
  
Schuldich turned to his fallen leader, just as Omi and Yoji burst through the door, ruining yet another perfectly good door.  
  
Nagi prepared to strike, quickly bringing up his hands.  
  
Omi unfortunately, was quicker.  
  
A green dart struck Nagi squarely in the shoulder. He hit the ground with a thud. Farfello leapt at Yoji, but was completely unprepared for the wire that wrapped around his body.  
  
Kind of comfortable …..almost like his straightjacket.  
  
Aya quickly released ken from his cuffs.  
  
Omi and Yoji immobilized the rest of Swartz quickly Yoji holding them still with his wire while Omi's knocked them unconscious with his darts.  
  
"What now?" Omi asked, looking at Aya.  
  
"We could take one of them?" Ken suggested.  
  
"We'll need all the information we can get on their operation." Yoji agreed  
  
Without a word, all four moved forward to grab Schuldich.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment. Then they all laughed.  
  
Aya heaved the tall German over his shoulder.  
  
Checking down the narrow corridor for enemies, Ken carefully slunk out of the door.  
  
The rest of Weiss followed suit.  
  
"I never saw this coming," Aya murmured to himself as he looked back on the scene of the three remaining members of Swartz sprawled out on the floor before him. He glanced up a Schuldich and shook his head.  
  
******  
  
Yuuzai and Muzai -Owari  
  
Mongoose- you like? demonangel600@comcast.net 


	3. Someone saw it coming

Someone saw it coming  
  
By Yuuzai and Muzai (Two-girls-a-cat-and-a-dog is their pen name of ff.net) and Mongoose  
  
*******  
  
Yuuzai and Muzai's Note:  
  
Hey it's us again…  
  
We didn't wanna leave Schu hanging.  
  
So here is the third installment… It's a bit longer and Swartz has their time in the spotlight too.  
  
We're Swartz fans ourselves. Hey, they're people too!  
  
As usually extended thanks to Tama-chan and Lia-chan  
  
It was Mongoose's Idea for the "Flower shop incident"  
  
We're not telling so read and find out.  
  
(Go check their stories out, both are great writers-~_^V)  
  
Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed our other stories. It's great for writers to get feedback….  
  
We Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******  
  
Mongoose's note:  
  
Okay, you know the routine, thanks to Muzai and Yuuzai for letting me play in their world and, everyone, give them credit where it's due. You guys are awesome writers and it is WAY too much fun to come up with these fics with you! This is a changed version form the original, just like the others.  
  
As mentioned above it was indeed my idea for the whole "flower shop incident" which I referred to earlier as the "purse scene".  
  
I don't remember who came up with the "pink scene" but damn, it was hilarious! Go, read and laugh!  
  
Oh, one last thing. You may have noticed I was having a little too much fun exploring Schu's personality in the last part. Sorry, I know it's suppose to have a light mood, but I just couldn't' resist ^_^ I also wrote WAY to much exploring Nagi's feeling's towards his teammates and their bonds.  
  
Just in case you were one of my early readers I referred to Yuuzai and Muzai and "Ichi and Go" but they hated to pen name I gave them so we came up with Yuuzai, which means "Guilt"(she's our Schuldich fan) and Muzai which means "Innocence"(she's our Tot fan) in Japanese  
  
***  
  
Nagi rubbed his forehead and struggled to stand up. He dropped back to the floor with a sigh of defeat. He tried again but saw a scared hand outstretched in an offering of help. He took it gratefully and used it to haul himself to his feet.  
  
"Farfello?" he asked dazedly.  
  
"Et's me. How's ye head, Izit okay?" Farfello inquired, looking concerned.  
  
Nagi struggled to recognize the words threw the thick accent, as his head pounded in time with one of Schuldich's favorite songs. Strangely enough, Nagi hated Spiritualized. 'Damn Schuldich and his bloody music anyway,' he thought to himself  
  
"Yeah I think so," assuring the Irishman.  
  
His memories caught up with him faster than he would have liked. He moaned.  
  
"Weiss," he growled, his eyes scanning the room frantically.  
  
Brad was lying unconscious on the floor. Nagi struggled to move, but Farfello held him still. His hand firmly gripped Nagi's shoulder.  
  
"Careful Nagi, Ye don't know the effects of the drug in that dart ye been hit with," he said, holding up the little green dart as if to prove his point.  
  
"Bombay "Nagi growled, recalling his last two confrontations with the other assassin. 'He hit me…' Nagi thought to himself, still painfully aware of the bruises he'd received at the hands of the seemingly young and naïve boy. 'I don't know why he shouldn't have,' Nagi chided himself. 'You underestimated him," he told himself, 'Well, that won't happen again!'  
  
After a moment he brushed off Farfello's hand, saying "I'm fine."  
  
Farfello nodded, excepting this and they both moved over to their fallen leader. Nagi touched his cheek and moved his hair out of his eyes, brushing his cheek delicately.  
  
"C'mon wake up….nii-chan….We need you" he whispered quietly.  
  
Crawford's eyes flickered and he sat up.  
  
He glanced around the room, taking in the kneeling Swartz members.  
  
"Where's Schuldich?" he asked, smacking Nagi's hand away irritably.  
  
Nagi looked away and sighed.  
  
"They took him," Nagi said, sounding worried.  
  
"K'so!" Crawford growled, slamming his fist into the floor. This is NOT suppose to happen!  
  
***  
  
Schuldich awoke in a dark room. The only light filtered in threw a bared window to his left. His wrists were chained to the wall. He tested the bonds experimentally. He sighed, 'no braking out that way,' he thought. He suppressed a grunt of pain as his ribs and stomach choose that moment to remind him of their injury.  
  
"You're awake," someone stated. The voice was familiar… but the light was so dim. He squinted to see his captor.  
  
Schuldich raised his head a bit to get a better view. Standing before him were none other than Ken and Omi. Shit.  
  
They would likely be pissed from having been captured and taunted by him before, especially Omi. He knew he's seen (and felt) disgust and terror in those big eyes. He was undoubtedly dreaming up all sorts of lovely torture.  
  
Ken's attitude was inflicted in his stance. He was leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Even in the dark Schuldich knew he wore a smug grin. "I told you they'd come, didn't I?" he sneered, or as close to a sneer as Ken Hidaka can come, anyway.  
  
Omi was amusing himself with one of his darts, twirling it round and round on the tip of his index finger  
  
"Didn't know we were here did you?" Omi asked, smirking.  
  
Schuldich blinked in confusion and then it hit him.  
  
'The voices…all of the voices in my mind are gone…'  
  
"H-How…" he stammered.  
  
"Oh just a simple combination of drugs designed for schizophrenics, it just so happens to block your telepathic abilities." Ken explained, smiling lazily at him.  
  
"You, in the mental senses of the word, are blind." Omi replied.  
  
"I might not be able to see into your minds, but I do know them well enough to know what makes you tick" Schuldich said defiantly, flashing them a broad grin for show. He still had his pride to consider, after all.  
  
Ken and Omi glanced at each other warily.  
  
"Shall I demonstrate?" Schuldich continued, seemingly oblivious to the shared glance of concern.  
  
He adjusted his position on the floor and grinned.  
  
"I know all about the Taketori and their true feelings toward you, Mamo- chan. Still hurts, doesn't it?" the German asked rhetorically.  
  
Omi narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, mentally willing himself not to get angry. 'He's just doing this to get your goat, Omi, don't let it get to you,' he told himself.  
  
"Omi" Ken whispered quietly, know exactly the kind of effect that topic would have on the young assassin, they needed Schuldich alive.  
  
"I also know of Kase's little betrayal, you did kill him didn't you, huumn, Ken-kun?" Schuldich purred.  
  
"Ken…" Omi put a hand on his friend's shoulder, likewise understanding the effects of that topic on his friend and Ken's unpredictable temper.  
  
Ken pulled away and stalked towards the door, wrenching it open and slamming it behind him with a bang.  
  
'ouch,' Omi thought, wincing, 'I don't think the hinges or the doorframe appreciated that.'  
  
Omi looked back at Schuldich and suddenly stopped twirling the dart he'd been playing with.  
  
Omi decided to let the redhead get to him.  
  
Omi threw his dart.  
  
And Schuldich took another nap.  
  
***  
  
"Anything?" Crawford questioned.  
  
Nagi shook his head and continued staring at the computer screen hopelessly. Unusually he was searching manually, opting to type the conventional way as his nerves were too frazzled to waste the effort to on concentrating his powers. His fingers skimmed across the keyboard  
  
He paused and rubbed his eyes wearily, he'd been working since he awoken and still found no clue as to where to find Schuldich.  
  
He looked at the space on the desk next to him on which a multitude of pictures and junk sat piled.  
  
There were pictures from training, missions and even vacations. Two specific photographs caught his attention. One had been taken when they'd first assembled as Esset field team 80424, and the other was taken after their fifth mission when they became Swartz…  
  
In the first Crawford was standing off to the side with his arms crossed, looking annoyed. Farfello was half turned away, distractedly inspecting one of his knives. Schuldich had been glowering sullenly at nothing in particular and had been caught mid-expression as he'd started to turn and smile at the camera once he'd realized he was about to have his picture taken. Nagi was simply standing there, an unreadable expression on his face, as he stared straight at the camera, arms crossed over his chest solemnly.  
  
Things had been so strange that day. It was the first time any of them had been assigned to a real team. Some had been happy…but most had not.  
  
Crawford had seemed pleased enough with everything, in that aloof way he always did when he looked like he knew everything and it was going exactly according to plan. It had been he, after all, who'd chosen the member of their team.  
  
Farfello had been…bored. Yes, bored had been the best way to describe it. He hadn't seemed outwardly glad or unhappy to be assigned to a team. As long as he was allowed to kill things, hurt God and play with his knives all was well with the world as far as Farfello was concerned.  
  
Schuldich…well, Schu had not been happy. He and Crawford had always been in a power struggle and were sort of rivals back at Esset. Nagi doubted he was pleased with the prospect of working with him. All that set aside Schuldich didn't like working with others, he was a bit of a loner. He had pretty much ignored Nagi and Farfello, though he did spare the Irishmen an odd, unreadable glance. Other than that he'd been scowling at the ground or glaring at Crawford from the moment Nagi met him.  
  
Nagi had felt, well, indigent. He wasn't pleased to have been ordered to work with a madman and Schuldich, who had a bit of a reputation back at Esset for being a cruel, ruthless, bastard, not to mention a slut. Several people he knew, if only by name, had fallen prey to the man. Nagi didn't know much about Crawford, just that he was a perfectionist, and a known pain in the ass. Nagi didn't know what his expectations had been for his ideal team, but this wasn't it.  
  
In the next picture, however, everyone looked very different.  
  
Schuldich was standing just behind and to Nagi's left with his arms draped around his shoulders (quite a feet considering their height difference), grinning at the camera.  
  
Farfello was resting a protective hand atop Nagi's head, grinning as usual and licking one of his knives happily, looking quite at home with his teammates.  
  
Nagi himself was trying to scowl furiously at both Schuldich and Farfello at the same time, as he tried to struggle from under Schuldich's arms. He was failing miserably, however, in his attempts not to laugh at their antics.  
  
Crawford was trying to glare at his teammates reprimandingly but only succeeded in smirking at them instead.  
  
Things had changed a lot form that first picture to the second one. They'd all sort of…bonded. It sounded corny but it was true. Schuldich had fit right in, coming to peace with Brad enough to at least cooperate with him. He and Farfello seemed to get along surprisingly well and he enjoyed annoying Nagi to no end.  
  
Farfello had gotten into the routine of things and seemed to have developed a strange protective streak for Nagi. He obeyed Crawford for some unknown reason of his own and seemed to actually enjoy Schuldich's company.  
  
Crawford, though he tried not to show it, cared for his teammate. He still maintained that aloof air about him and seemed pleased that things were going the way he appeared to think they should.  
  
Nagi himself sort of thought of them as his…family, though he'd never admit that to any of them that if asked. Crawford was his father, someone to be obeyed and to fashion one's self after. Schuldich was his annoying older brother and Farfello was….damn, he didn't know what Farfello was but it worked. Nagi sighed.  
  
Tears twinkled in his eyes, and he whipped them away, angry to be showing such weakness in from of his teammates.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"Brad…" Nagi acknowledged.  
  
"We'll find him," Crawford said.  
  
Nagi nodded and smiled weakly. When Crawford said something would happen, in all likelihood it would. So if he said they'd find, they'd find him.  
  
"Flowers," Farfello whispered, fascinated.  
  
Crawford and Nagi looked back at Farfello.  
  
"What?" they both asked.  
  
"Weiss smells like flowers," Farfello said, sounding distracted.  
  
Nagi glanced back at the computer than at Crawford. Crawford nodded. "It's a shot" Crawford said.  
  
Nagi quickly did a search for stores relating to flowers. A moment later Nagi's eyes grew round as saucers. "That's a big shot," he muttered  
  
Crawford adjusted his glasses. "Let's go," he commanded.  
  
"What?! There 3,919 flower shops or shops relating to flowers! How can we check them all?" Nagi asked, frustrated.  
  
"We're getting Schuldich back," Crawford stated in his no argument tone. If there was one thing Crawford didn't like if was having something he considered 'his' to be taken away from him.  
  
"I know, but there's gotta be a better way of doing it," Nagi moaned.  
  
Light glinted off Crawford's glasses menacingly. Nagi shivered.  
  
"Were going to find him. Lets go," Crawford commanded.  
  
***  
  
Schuldich stirred. He struggled to focus his eyes.  
  
Four shadows loomed over him.  
  
"Oh fu-"  
  
"Good afternoon Swartz," Yoji greeted almost pleasantly.  
  
"Forget my name already? Really Yo-yo, I'm surprised, you seem to be able to remember girls by their feet, especially Asuka," he added cruelly " I myself don't go for that kind of thing, but if that's what you like." He grinned shamelessly up a Yoji.  
  
Yoji glare.  
  
Ken relived Omi of his darts.  
  
"This is no time for games." Aya growled.  
  
"I think this is a perfect time for games; but of course an assassin with a stick up his ass and a blood-lust for revenge wouldn't think so. But really, if she were here, don't you think Aya-chan might like to play?"  
  
Aya made no sound; he simply clenched his fists, glared furiously at him and then he turned and exited the room.  
  
Omi and Yoji quickly followed him.  
  
Ken turned, letting his fist fly and Schuldich knew no more.  
  
***  
  
Crawford parked the car and glanced back the address, just to make sure. He sighed and exited the car followed closely by Farfello.  
  
He approached the little flower shop and pushed the door open.  
  
He gasped.  
  
It was pink.  
  
The walls were bright neon pink. The floor a paler shade and by some other mishap, all the flowers were pink too.  
  
Farfello cowered behind a stunned Brad Crawford, clutching his jacket for safety. Never had Farfello known fear, and Brad was certainly not similar with it himself…but this…was just too much.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
  
Crawford and Farfello turned to the speaker.  
  
Slowly they snuck back towards the door and quickly exited, leaving the salesperson baffled.  
  
"That can be marked off the list," said Crawford shakily.  
  
Farfello was still clinging to his jacket.  
  
***  
  
Nagi braked to a sudden stop on his bike. He leaned it against the brick wall and pushed down the kickstand. He glanced at the sign: It read, "Screaming at the kitty", and in the window printed, "A flower and supply shop, to protect your plants from pets."  
  
He cautiously pushed the door open.  
  
It had a rather cheerful and clean feel to it. A blonde-haired woman was moving back and forth watering some potted gentians.  
  
Nagi turned to call her.  
  
Instead, a young girl with long aqua hair caught him off guard.  
  
(AN- Like you can't guess who runs the shop)  
  
"How can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh…I need some flowers for my…girlfriend".  
  
"Oh how sweet, does she have a pet?"  
  
"She has a…a rabbit…yeah, a rabbit"  
  
The bright girl continued to pester him with questions and cheerful suggestions.  
  
At the other end of the shop, two women were in deep discussion…well sort of.  
  
"Poor boy, I don't think he even knows what he's answering," one said.  
  
"Mmhm," the other agreed  
  
"I'd bet Nanami could get him to buy the whole store if she wanted," the first woman added.  
  
"I suppose," replied the other woman.  
  
Nagi soon found himself walking out of the store with a pot of flowers and fertilizer, after a moment he marked that store off the list and started towards his next destination. He stopped and turned back, heading towards the house, he need to water his flowers.  
  
***  
  
Crawford marked another off his list and turned a corner. Farfello was leaning outside down out of the window with is tongue hanging out like a dog; he grinned and cackled madly, scaring the pedestrians.  
  
Crawford sighed as his vision became hazy, he closed his eyes and let the vision envelop him.  
  
Farfello turned just in time to see Brad's eyes close, his training kicked in and he whipped around grabbing the wheel, barely avoiding a major accident. His trainers had had Brad in mind when they'd trained him, and since it was usually he who took responsibility for the madman they had trained him for just this sort of situation.  
  
He stared at the stirring wheel, suddenly seeing it in a whole new light. This was power. He grinned down at his newfound power, he could scare a lot people and hurt god with this power. He contemplated this and growled menacingly.  
  
"Ye will escape dis time, but next time…." He tailed off. He knew Brad would be mad at him is he killed these people, he didn't understand why but he knew he would be, so he opted for the next best thing. Scare them.  
  
With that said, he leaned down and hit the brake.  
  
A chorus of horns and tires screeching to a halt followed.  
  
The sudden halt in momentum caused Crawford to jerk forward and hit his head painfully on the stirring wheel. That and the noise jarred Crawford into consciousness. He blinked and looked down to see Farfello between his knees, reaching for the gas pedal.  
  
"Farfello, don't you dare. Get back in your seat now!" He yelled, terrified that he'd just been in a car that Farfello was driving. And it was HIS car. Crawford liked he car. A lot.  
  
"But," Farfello protested.  
  
"Now!!! You know you aren't allowed to drive!"  
  
Farfello could have pointed out that he'd been trained to do so, but the anger in his leader's eyes warned him not to.  
  
Farfello slid reluctantly back into his seat.  
  
"Ye'll pay next time," he crowed out the window at the crowd that had gathered around the mayhem he'd caused.  
  
Crawford, recalling the new information attained from his vision, pushed speed dial.  
  
"Hai?" came Nagi's hopeful voice.  
  
"Cats," Crawford stated.  
  
"Eh?" asked Nagi, confused by Brad's one word statement.  
  
"Look up flower shops related to Cats," Crawford clarified, sounding irritated.  
  
"Um, okay," Nagi said uncertainly, but did as told. He had long learned not to question Brad's orders.  
  
A moment later a reply came.  
  
"There are 971 shops; I'm forwarding half the list," Nagi confirmed.  
  
"Understood, Crawford out," said Crawford.  
  
***  
  
Nagi scanned the list, he spotted "Screaming at the Kitty" again and marked it off He glanced down the remaining addresses. Directly under it was "Kitty in the House" He checked the address and smiled. It was close. He mounted his bike and pedaled off.  
  
***  
  
Schuldich awoke for the third time that day. His head throbbed painfully. He gingerly rubbed his temples.  
  
"Here," said a familiar voice.  
  
Schuldich's reflexes kicked in before his mind did. He blinked and looked up at Yoji Kudou.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Right about now your nerves are probably shot and the drugs probably aren't helping," Yoji said, as if that explained everything.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Schuldich groaned.  
  
Yoji shrugged and tossed him a bright green lighter.  
  
"How are you holding up?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Well, as good as can be expected under the circumstances. I can't even hear my own thoughts," Schuldich complained. " I was getting lonely," he added with a smirk  
  
"Right…" Yoji drawled. The room suddenly felt too small. He turned towards the door.  
  
"I'm out of here; don't think I'm going soft. I just came to make sure you didn't die on us, it would look bad on our record," Yoji justified.  
  
Schuldich continued to smirk, choosing to ignore Yoji's uncomfortableness and obvious self-justification "I wouldn't dream of it. Oi, Kudou?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The cell door closed with a soft click.  
  
***  
  
Nagi looked through his binoculars a third time. Sure enough, there was Abyssinian, Bombay, Siberian and Balinese.  
  
All of them wearing little aprons and toting around potted plants, he might add. If Schu could see it he would say it was just too cute. Schu…  
  
What now? Was he supposed to go in and say, "Hi I'm looking for some Baby's Breath, some Water Lilies and a Red haired, German, Telepath?"  
  
No defiantly not, he decided.  
  
He pushed speed dial.  
  
"Found them, number 245 on the list"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Nagi out."  
  
He would wait for back up.  
  
***  
  
Crawford arrived at "The Kitty in the House" exactly 15 minutes later. Nagi was leaning on the wall trying to be inconspicuous.  
  
"Let's go" Crawford commanded.  
  
At exactly 4:15 p.m., Swartz entered "The Kitty in the House."  
  
At exactly 4:15 and 30 seconds all Hell broke loose.  
  
They had decided to cause a scene. Once they got the customers good and panicked, leaving the Weiss members to calm them and fend off Farfello and Crawford, Nagi was then to find and free Schuldich, after which they were to cause as much damage as possible to Weiss and their shop and then leave.  
  
Nagi flipped over the nearest table, soil, plant matter and pottery shards spilled across the floor.  
  
Crawford drew his gun and fired, setting off the fire alarm.  
  
Farfello tackled Ken to the floor, knocking the cactus he'd been carrying to the floor. The other occupants of the shop, namely high school girls, screamed to their heart's…discontent.  
  
Nagi darted forward, Yoji moved to intercept him but was slammed into the opposite wall by an invisible force. Nagi resumed his search for Schuldich.  
  
***  
  
Schuldich, who was crouched against the wall, heard the screaming.  
  
It must be Swartz.  
  
The door was ripped off its hinges. A boy stood in the doorway wearing a T- shirt and jeans.  
  
"Nagi?" inquired the German.  
  
"Let's go Aniki," Nagi said firmly.  
  
The chains snapped open and Schuldich stood up, dusting his coat off.  
  
Nagi helped him steady himself and they walked out.  
  
And into a war zone.  
  
Farfello bounced happily back and forth after a terrified Ken, scarring innocent girls. Ken struggled to keep them calm, and keep his shirt from being cut off again. Omi and Yoji struggled to catch Farfello and save their teammate from the madman. Aya faced off against Crawford.  
  
Farfello slammed a booted foot into Omi's ribcage, he fell to his knees, gasping for air.  
  
Farfello turned back to his target, namely Ken, unaware to the destruction he'd just set into motion.  
  
The screaming had turned into gasps of horror as Omi fell to the floor. A girl ran to his side. "Omi-kun, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. She lifted his arm over her shoulder and helped him to stand. When he had gotten his wind back she released him.  
  
She turned to face Farfello.  
  
"You hurt my Omi and that I won't forgive"  
  
She reached into the depths of her purse and withdrew a hairbrush. She cocked it, ready to throw, like a weapon and flung it at him. It hit him across the forehead, but that wasn't the only thing that hit him. All of the girls began throwing things. Brushes, bottles of nail polish, mirrors, books and makeup compacts and entire purses flew through the air, along with anything else that could be thrown. Nagi yelped and pushed Schuldich down. Ken dropped to the floor followed closely by Yoji. They could hardly keep from laughing. Girls quickly surrounded Farfello. Omi had many fans, it seemed.  
  
Crawford ran to backup his surrounded teammate. He roughly pushed some angry girls aside just in time to see a tampon impact Farfello squarely in his one functioning eye. The Irishmen caught it midair and peered at it curiously, ignoring the barrage of health products.  
  
"ah ah ah, Farfello, that's not for you," scolded Crawford, who deftly snatched the item in question from a curious Farfello and threw it over his shoulder, safely away from the madman.  
  
Farfello, his new toy now gone, cowered in fear for the second time that day. He simply didn't know how to deal with all these strange creatures that a part of him registered as high school girls. Nagi stood up and tried to shield himself and Schuldich. A wayward purse collided with the back of his head and his shield wavered, causing several items to collide with himself and Schuldich. Crawford ducked a bottle of nail polish and lost sight of Aya. As he spun around, his abilities telling him he was in danger from behind, a text book caught him squarely across the temple. He blinked and tried to focus. His glasses were had fallen off. Crawford dropped to the floor trying to find them. He ran his hands along the floor, ignoring the blurry shapes that danced before him.  
  
Schuldich grabbed Nagi's hand, pulling him along the floor as the crouched low, futily attempting to avoid flying items, looking for Farfello. They moved quickly, frequently getting hit by projectiles and not so frequently avoiding them.  
  
Schuldich grinned; the drug was working out of his system, he was starting to here the voiced, but the were muffled. Nagi allowed himself to be pulled across the room; he called out for the lost Irishman. Farfello squirmed past a bunch of girls. The bruises were already apparent on his pale skin.  
  
Schuldich ducked under a purse and pushed a mob of girls out of his way. One whipped around and sprayed him with a bottle of perfume.  
  
"Ahhh!" Schuldich dropped to the floor rubbing his eyes at the stinging pain. Nagi caught his arm dragging him towards the door and he half screamed "It burns, Nagi, it burns!"  
  
"Let's go," yelled Nagi. This mission had defiantly gone bad. It was time for retreat.  
  
Farfello wrenched the door open and darted outside followed closely by Nagi pulling at a moaning Schuldich.  
  
***  
  
The chaos slowly died down with the Weiss members doing their best to calm down the girls.  
  
Crawford continue to search for his missing glasses. A blurry shape came into view.  
  
He heard a sickening crunch. A young girl looked down at him, surprised and startled.  
  
"oh!, I'm so sorry! Were you looking for…." The young female voice trailed off as she recognition dawn.  
  
"Wait! Your one of the ones who hurt my Omi!" she declared.  
  
Crunch. Crunch. Crunch went Crawford's glasses.  
  
Crawford simply moaned.  
  
***  
  
Omi was feeling better; he surveyed the mess while Yoji and Ken filled out the police report. He has found Crawford, kneeling on the floor; and Ouka, stomping on a pair of glasses.  
  
He had called Aya and lead Ouka away.  
  
He had then taken Crawford away before the police could notice him.  
  
***  
  
Crawford's car swerved and Nagi clutched his seat. Schuldich continued to rubbed at his eyes again and shouted  
  
"Brad !Damn it, what are you doing?! Ow, it burns!!"  
  
Maniacal laughter followed.  
  
Schuldich paled "Oh no…that's not who I think it is in the driver's seat…is it?"  
  
Nagi didn't answer, but simply clung to his seat, terrified.  
  
Suddenly his mind was filled with noise and voices. The drug had worn off. "The voices" Schuldich crowed triumphantly.  
  
Farfello concentrated on making God pay, as Nagi's life flashed before his eyes, he blinked and wondered why he couldn't have had a normal life?  
  
The Car swerved again and everyone screamed.  
  
***  
  
Ken surveyed the mess. Yoji handed him the broom. Ken sighed. 'Oh course, I get clean up duty. I suppose they'll expect me watch Crawford too,' he thought irritably "Someone saw this coming," he declared. That someone obviously didn't like him.  
  
*****  
  
Yuuzai and Muzai-Owari  
  
Mongoose- damn, it's 2:15 in the morning, well, actually it's 3:15 with daylight's savings time so I really need to get to sleep. It's 11 pages typed, can you believe, longest thing I've ever helped write Hope you all liked it. Next part coming soon.  
  
C & C at demonangel600@comcast.net 


End file.
